


Power

by vivoegoincrastinum



Series: Stiles gets fucked (literally and figuratively) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentioned Rimming, PWP, Porn With Very Little Plot, Power Bottom Derek, Stiles is underage, both consent to it as much as they can, if they want everyone to live, loving use of the word slut, mentioned facefucking, they have sex because it "powers up" Derek, understanding that they basically have no other choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivoegoincrastinum/pseuds/vivoegoincrastinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a spark, which means he's basically the energizer bunny wrapped in a sweet human endoskeleton for the supernatural. Because he's so new to everything he doesn't really understand how to transfer the power, and, long story short, Deaton teaches him the easiest way and that's orgasming with a supernatural partner. </p>
<p>Derek is that partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> I figure that talk with Deaton went something like this-  
> Deaton: If Derek was just a bit stronger, he would be able to follow the broken bonds to Erica and Boyd, as they're not yet that old.  
> Stiles: Well, how do I give him the boost then, doc?  
> Deaton: I believe the real question is, how does one give life to anything?  
> Stiles: Uh... reproduction?  
> Deaton: Yes, that is one way.
> 
> Or basically this is just an excuse to write porn and get more used to it. Any feedback is appreciated.

“Fuck,” Derek can’t stop the appreciative groan he lets out, “You have just…” he has to grit his teeth and plant his hands on the smooth stomach below him when the head of Stiles’ cock brushes against his prostate as he bottoms out, “The  _ perfect  _ cock for this.”

He takes a moment to let himself adjust, to appreciate how  _ full  _ he is. Stiles doesn’t have the longest cock he’s taken but he does have the thickest; it stretches Derek wider than he’d thought he could stand to take and the feel of it spreading out his rim is one he’s slowly becoming addicted to. It helps that Stiles’ dick curves in just the right way so that every time he slides up or down even a little bit it feels like his prostate is getting a nice massage.

Derek glances down at the boy beneath him and smirks as he rocks his hips. It’s not enough stimulation to really do anything for him, not like actually moving up and down on the dick inside of him would, but it does help the warm glow inside of him catch just that little bit more. And it makes Stiles grit his teeth, the teen giving a single, shallow thrust before his hips still again.

He wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself lazily as he slowly gets hard again, letting his eyes rove over Stiles. The teen’s arms are stretched up above his head, hands tied together with a silk rope, chest and neck on display as everything is stretched taut. His hair's a mess and his lips are red and slightly swollen; there are a couple small, round bruises on his lower jaw from when Derek had fucked his mouth earlier and gripped too hard when he came.

“Remember when I first fucked you?” Derek grins as Stiles’ breath hitches; the teen is well used to his particular brand of dirty talk by now. He moves one of his hands, letting a finger just circle one of the teen’s nipples. “You came so fucking fast that I didn’t even get to get off, did I? But look at you now, being such a good boy for me.” 

(He doesn’t like to talk about the first time they ever did this, back in Deaton’s clinic. Derek had been desperate enough to find his betas that he didn’t care at all that he had just been using Stiles--he’d gone down on him right there, alternating between stroking and sucking his cock because Stiles had been a bit performance shy, back then. The teen hadn’t lasted long either way.) 

He really had been good for him, the best so far in this odd little rendezvous of theirs. Derek had already made himself cum three times; once down the teen’s throat, then another time as he sat on his face so Stiles could eat him out and he could stroke himself off, and then on his own fingers as Stiles watched without being able to touch. It’s been two hours since they started this, Stiles not allowed to cum at all though Derek’s worked him up to the point of it at least four times now before backing off and letting the teen calm down.

Normally werewolves aren’t the best about sensing magic, but Stiles has tells that Derek’s slowly learning. When he’s almost ready to climax, and even during his climax, he lets off something that smells strongly of ozone and his eyes get this quality to them, something that makes the whiskey darken to a nice bronze. Brought to the point just before climax and then never pushed over as many times as he has been--Derek can practically taste the wet soil of the Preserve. 

And even a werewolf can feel the amount of power that’s building in Stiles right now; Derek can feel it making the skin of his thighs tingle, this unseeable trace of magic that’s building beneath him. It’s more than Derek’s ever pushed for before, though that would have more to do with not knowing how than not wanting it. Because he wants to see the teen give him everything  _ so  _ willingly and that’s almost enough incentive even without the boost of power. 

“Or how about the first time I fucked your mouth?” Derek asks, raising himself just enough that the tip of Stiles’ dick is barely inside of him anymore. He holds himself there, squeezing the muscles of his entrance so his rim is mouthing at the head of Stiles’ dick. “Thought I’d have to do something to get you off, but no, you came in your pants like a good little slut, didn’t you?”

Stiles lets out a small sound, almost a whine, and Derek rewards him by allowing himself to drop down. He moans at the feel of it, too much too fast but that’s what makes it good, and Stiles seems unable to help himself as he thrusts up, trying to get as deep as possible in him. 

“Please,” Stiles gasps out finally. “Please, Der, need-”

Derek leans forward and silences him with a kiss, feeling a heady rush that had less to do with the feeling growing beneath him then the fact that Stiles had dissolved into begging, a trembling creature of need held beneath Derek's heavier bulk. He reaches up and slices through the silk rope holding Stiles’ hands together. Those hands immediately move to his hips, grip a bit sweaty but enough to give Stiles some leverage so he can fuck up into him easier. 

It feels amazing, letting the teen chase his own pleasure. Letting Stiles use him, thin hips pistoning into him desperately, thick cock scraping against his prostate with every upwards thrust. 

“Take it-” Stiles is begging, “I- _ please _ -I need you to take it!”

Derek takes control back easily, shifting his weight so he’s pressing Stiles’ hips down once more, leaning forward to kiss the teen. Stiles moves his hands from his hips to his ass cheeks, spreading Derek and slipping a finger down, down, so that Stiles can feel where he’s trying so hard to fuck into him.

He can’t stop the growl that escapes him, isn’t bothered as his fangs drop and claws come out. Derek rocks against Stiles then, using his forward motion to rub his cock up against the teen’s stomach and then fucks back on to the thick cock inside of him. Stiles is breathless beneath him, pleading with him as Derek brings them both closer and closer to orgasm. 

Derek can’t stop himself from biting down on the teen’s shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but rough enough to claim--and it’s over. He’s cumming almost helplessly, shooting over Stiles’ chest at the thought of giving this boy a mating bite, of mating him so sweet and tender when there isn’t any danger to disturb them. 

He must squeeze the orgasm right out of Stiles, too, because the teen lets out a high pitched whine and thrusts once, twice, before Derek feels something white hot flooding him. It’s the sixth time they’ve done this and he’s still not used to it; the power slams into his body, rips through him and sets his blood on fire.

His eyes bleed red, heartbeat drumming as his body adjusts to the power surge inside of him. He tosses his head back and howls. It’s not even a minute before Erica’s and Boyd’s equally as bloodthirsty howls sound off in answer. Scott’s and Isaac’s isn’t too far behind, though neither are as eager to rip the alphas apart. 

Derek slides off of Stiles then, kisses the teen sweetly on the forehead. Part of him aches to stay but he knows better; it’s not an infinite amount of power that he’s been given. It’ll fade away, lost to him until the next time that he has to use Stiles for it. And he doesn’t want to do that anymore, wants to fuck the teen just because they want it, because Stiles is too perfectly submissive to not want to be claimed.

So he has an alpha pack to kill. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, my [tumblr](http://teenaroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
